


Poison

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Herah wore poison on her face.





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Veneno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853958) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #068 - poison.

Herah wore poison on her face when she fought, as was the way of her people, and although she was immune, she had to remember that not everyone else was. Which normally wouldn’t have been a problem, but she had fought against Josephine’s fiancé, and in her excitement over winning and releasing Josephine from her bond, she nearly forgot to keep her distance. She stopped halfway to a kiss, and held Josephine back, making a face. “Sorry,” she said, pointing at the general vicinity of her face. “I have to go take this off, I wouldn’t want to poison you.”


End file.
